Sibling Day
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: The school is having a Sibling Picnic and Zim needs a brother. But after Gir tampered with the controls will the new sibling be a success, or will he cause chaos. YEA CHAOS!


Kiya: I dedicate this story to all those who have older brother.

Zim: Why's that? o.0

Kiya: Because anyone who has an older sibling gets picked on so this is payback! >)

Dib: o.0 I don't like where this is going.

Kiya: Now feel the love, which is painful!

* * *

Chapter One: What's a Brother?

It was another horrible day at school when Ms. Bitters got a call from the broad.

"No I won't allow this!...You got your way last time with Valentines Day but not this time!...Very well then, but this is the last time I'll allow it." Ms. Bitters destroyed the phone as she hung the phone.

"What's going on?" Zeta, the girl that sat behind Zim, asked. She was Ms. Bitters favorite.

"It seems that the broad wants to limit the pain I had planed and decided to have a school picnic." Ms. Bitters replied angrily, "The theme of the picnic is 'Bring Your Sibling', all of you are expected to bring a sibling with you. And if you don't have one then you'll me mocked in lonely shame for the rest of your life! The picnic will begin on Sunday at noon if your not there then you'll be electrocuted."

Hearing about a picnic all the kids cheered and went crazy. All except Dib who looked like he was going to barf.

"Do we really need to go?" Dib pleaded. "I mean this is a stupid idea."

"Your just jealous because you don't have one," one of the kids yelled.

"Wait, Dib has his creepy sister," Zeta said, "So we should make fun of Zim!"

"I have a sibling," Zim replied, "He's just home schooled."

"Really Zim is that all you can think of?" Dib asked sarcastically, "I know you don't have a sibling, but, wait...can your race have siblings?"

"Yes and will you knock it off with the alien crap I'm not an alien!" Zim lied, hoping to fool the class yet again.

"Then prove it Zim," Dib said as the school bell rang. "Bring your sibling at the picnic." Everyone left the classroom at this time except for Zim.

"Oh don't worry, Dib, I will," Zim whispered to himself as he left the class. "I'll have the greatest brother that all of you stink-beasts will bow down!" Zim ran out of the classroom and back to his base to start on his plan. When he got there he found the house all messed up like.

"You're back!" Gir yelled as he went to hug his master.

"Gir! What happened to the place?" Zim yelled as he avoided the hug. "I leave this place for no more than few hours and you destroy the place!" Gir now looked at him with the puppy dog eyes.

"I sorry...I made tacos!" Gir's mood changed as he presented the badly shape tacos to Zim.

"I have no time for this I must go to the lab to create...a brother!" Zim said evilly as lightning came in the background. Gir looked at him with confusion.

"What's a brother?" he asked innocently.

"A brother is...um..." Zim was confused as well. 'What is a brother?' Zim thought about this until it clicked in his mind. "A brother is like a slave except he's related to the slave master by blood." Gir looked even more confused but followed Zim down the lab to conduct on the "experiment".

"But where do they come from?" Gir asked again. Zim now took some of his blood and placed it in the scanner.

"They're created, Gir, and I'll make the greatest little brother ever!" Zim yelled in triumph. Typing in a few keys the blood was transforming into an Irken shape body. "I better go get a PAK for him!" As he went to the equipment room, Gir was left alone with the controls.

"I wonder if I could order pizza with it," Gir asked as he typed away at the controls. He pressed a button called "Personality Change" before Zim ordered him at up to the house. Zim came back to the lab hours later to see that the experiment was complete. He attached the PAK to his "brother" and he came to life.

"I shall call you Tim!" Zim cried out as his brother stepped towards him. He bore the same red eyes like Zim, but for some reason he was taller than Zim and his eyes were more scarier looking than normal when he looked at Zim.

"Excellent," Tim replied evilly.

* * *

Kiya: Bum, bum, bum! What will happen now that Zim has a brother? And what was that evil look for? And who will walk Gir? Stay tuned and find out!

Zim: This is better than the other story you had.

Kiya: Why because in the other story I had Tak as your sister?

Zim: >( I'll get revenge Kiya, I WILL!

Kiya: Anyways please R&R thanks >)


End file.
